


Booty Call

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Thiam, jerking off, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: There is a difference between a booty call and a butt dial...





	Booty Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [osirismind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osirismind/gifts).



> This is for Francis. I am sorry it took so freaking long. ♡

Liam’s breath goes faster and faster, his skin is heated up and he started sweating.

  
Today is one of those days. He had been horny all morning, barely made it through school without popping a full on boner and seeing Theo in nearly every class hasn’t really made the whole situation easier.

  
_Theo..._

  
He didn’t even made it out of his jeans before his hands crawl into his boxers, _finally_ touching his aching cock. The Chimera has been teasing him all day, smiling, flirting, touching him; and Liam is ready to explode.    
As he slowly starts rubbing his tip, wincing at how sensitive it already is, a moan leaves his mouth.  

  
Thank God Jenna and David are still working when he comes home from school, or this situation would have been far more embarrassing. Liam’s thoughts wander back to the cause of his little problem - a certain Chimera and his irresistible smile.

  
He wiggled to get his pants over his hips and further down his legs, his phone falls out of his pocket, but he doesn’t care.

  
“ _Theeeooo..._ ” his voice is already wrecked from the lust clouding his mind, but he can’t hold back anymore, it’s all to much. The constant desire, the teasing and now finally his fingers gliding over his cock.    
It’s a bit dry, the leaking precum only provides the bare necessity of lube,  but that only turns the beta more on. He closes his eyes and Theo is there, kneeling between his legs, a playful smirk on his lips. And then it’s Theo’s hand on his cock, rubbing over the tip, toying with the slit and then – finally! starts gliding the shaft up and down.  

  
“Theo... please, more...” Liam pants, already feeling his orgasm building. Faster and faster.   
A few rough tucks later and the tension climaxes up until his body arches off the bed and Liam comes, a unintelligible string of words leaving his mouth.   
   
The beta's hand falls from his softening dick, his eyes are open again as he slowly calms down from his high. For a while there is no other sound than his own breath levelling out as Liam enjoys the afterglow of his orgasm.  

  
Then a sound breaks the silence, a sound that lets him crash back to reality.   
   
 _His own name._

  
The voice is quiet, it sounds far away and then Liam, scrambling to cover himself again with pulling up his pants, detects it’s origin. The phone.

  
Fallen out of his jeans, he somehow must have activated the voice control. And it had called someone. Someone who’s name he has practically been screaming the last few minutes.

  
_Theo Raeken. Oh shit._

  
If Liam had been a little bit less brave (or a little more shameful) he would have done what every teenager in his place would have done – throwing the phone out of the window and begging his mum to be home schooled from now on.   
But Liam is stubborn. And so he picks up the phone, takes a deep breath and says: “Hello Theo.”

  
   
 ~♤~

  
   
   
Theo knows that he has a hot body and a handsome face. He knows it and he has used it to get what he wanted even before the Dread Doctors. And it always, _always_ worked.

So why in the name of all the gods he doesn’t believe in, doesn’t it work now?

  
Theo has been using every trick in his book: charming smiles, accidental touches, compliments... but Liam is either pretty dense or (and Theo swallows hard at this thought) he simply isn’t interested.

  
   
With a sigh he lets himself fall on the desk chair in the room he currently sleeps in.    
When Melissa McCall had come to his truck, nearly knocking his window down before she basically threatened him to live with her, Theo had been hesitant, to formulate it nicely, when he followed the grumbling woman, who still smelled like a confusing mix of pity and sorrow and even fear whenever she was around him. But now, after three month the Chimera started to feel something resembling _home_ when he enters the house after school.    
He still takes his keys up in his room instead of hanging them on the keyboard in the floor and he still keeps a bag of clothes and money hidden under the passenger seat in his truck, but slowly Theo can starts to think that maybe, _maybe_ this is something that lasts.   
   
He just started with his biology homework when his phone rings. That alone is a surprise because nobody ever calls Theo.  It’s always texts.  

  
**Help.**

  
**Can u do this for me?**

  
**Meeting at Mason’s tonight at 7**

  
**Pick Liam up from lacrosse practice.**

  
Then he sees the caller ID. Liam Dunbar. The true alpha’s first beta. The strongest wolf Theo has ever seen. And, of course, the boy Theo is hopelessly in love with.

  
He scrambles to pick up the phone.   
“Liam? Is everything alright?”   
No answer.  

  
“Liam?” he listens closely. Then a moan sounds through the phone.

  
“Come on little wolf, can you hear me?”   
“ _Theo..._ ” Liam sounds far away but even through the bad speakers of his cheap smartphone Theo can hear how wrecked the beta's voice is.

  
But there is no pain lacing the words. It’s almost like... lust?   
Oh. _Oh_.

  
Theo slumps back in his seat. He knows, he should hang up. Liam surely hasn’t tried to actively call him while doing that and listening to this violates the other boy's privacy, but somehow Theo is frozen, his muscles don’t cooperate and so he sits and listens to Liam jerking off on the other end of the phone call.

  
Another groan reaches the Chimeras ears, along with his name, falling like sin from Liam’s lips and his dick twitches with interest. Just as Theo contemplates how many more years in hell it would get him if he starts touching himself now, Liam let’s out a deep, guttural sound, vibrating deep through Theo’s bones.

  
There is silence for a moment, just panting audible and Theo, ignoring the little voice inside his brain that this is a bad idea and he is very stupid, clears his throat.

  
“Liam?”   
Liam’s breath stutters, clothes ruffle and then, finally he picks up the phone.

  
“Hello Theo.”   
   
 


End file.
